The exponential growth of available data, coupled with an increasing complexity of customer and regulatory data requirements, has presented challenges to information management organizations. These challenges have led to the application of data models and case management systems to organize data and effectively communicate relevant business metrics. Traditionally used in social services, healthcare, banking, insurance, and legal environments, case management systems are rapidly expanding into many other industries as organizations recognize that case management systems can be used to make data easily accessible, up-to-date, quickly tracked, and more manageable in the context of business processes.